ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamia
Lamia '(ラミア, ''Ramia lit. "Fiend") is a Human, who was once a Level 5 Esper, now a person specializing as both a scientist and a doctor at the same time, and holds great knowledge that is said to rival or surpass Caprice Aislin, however, she is not affiliated with anyone nor is she interested in doing anything with her intelligence anymore, but her existence is unknown to many, due to her not exposing herself to the public. She is known as '''Smiley Face (スマイリーフェイス, Sumairii Feisu) due to her grin-shaped scar. Appearance Due to Lamia's body becoming "undead", she doesn't age and remains as young as she was many years ago, appearing in her mid twenties. The entirety of her body is covered in stitches and scars, the most distinctive one being the one crossing her mouth like a large grin, she also has two electrodes on the sides of her head, though they are detachable. Lamia has long blonde hair reaching the middle of her back, and golden eyes, she is often seen with a calm and casual expression. Her attire fits that of a scientist, being a long white lab coat, wearing a white shirt under it with a red ribbon tied around her coat's collar, a long blue skirt and blue leggings and black shoes. Personality Lamia behaves rather casually in her daily life, like any other normal person would, doing simple things, such as buying grocery, cooking, taking a shower, eating and going to bed, she even has a garden she takes care of, while this may make her appear as if she's innocent, Lamia doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who attempts to attack her, which is how most of the murder cases occur, though she admits she tries to contain herself, albeit unsuccessfully. Lamia is acts rather casually about the manner of people attempting to arrest her, and simply reacts as if it is nothing of importance to her, and returns to spending her days as if nothing happened by ignoring any unwanted guests. However, Lamia does show signs of instability but rarely shows any of it clearly enough, it is only shown during times of rage and when she is given the oppurtunity to capture and cut open a victim. While not short tempered, there are a few things that anger her quickly, the primary example is someone damaging the abandoned buidling she lives in, showing she likes living in it, the other being someone interrupting her while she's drinking coffee, as she does greatly enjoy it, though she would forgive someone for the latter. Another noteable trait of Lamia is her deep love for coffee, to the point where she is believed to being addicted to it. She believes that due to her body being "undead", then there is no health risk to drinking too much coffee, which is the reason for her constant drinking of it. The reason why Lamia is both a scientist and a doctor stems from her curiosity of the possibilities she can do by having the knowledge and skill of both, though what "possibilities" she is refering to is unclear, since after the modifications to her body she seems to have lost any motivation about what she once desired. Lamia's rivalry with Caprice is completely one sided, Caprice is the only one who sees them as rivals, though Lamia ignores her at most of the time, or, at best, defeats her in her challenge just to make her stop bothering her, showing her uncaring trait even further towards Caprice. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Lamia is renowed for her remarkable intellect, said to surpass Caprice Aislin who is renowed as one of the most intelligent humans alive. Lamia claims to have gained her knowledge thanks to how she was a loner and had no one to distract her from studying several subjects, in which she got interested in, years later, she had also increased her intelligent in the medical field, which is how she was considered a doctor. Her greay memory is also a crucial part in her intelligent as she can easily remember what she has read no matter how long it has been since she did. *'Master Healer': Due to Lamia expanding her knowledge in the medical field and learning about how to treat wounds, diseases and other conditions, which is why she is considered a doctor as well as a scientist, though rarely employs her skills as a doctor due to never actually needing to use them to begin with, but has proven to be highly skilled by being capable of taking care of herself while severely injured. *'Master Scientist & Inventor': Despite Lamia rarely using her intelligence nowadays, when she does, she does things as planned, creating incredible machinery and creations that make Caprice acknowledge her as a rival. Lamia claims to be capable of taking over the world in a span shorter than a day if she wanted to, and even take over several planets within weeks, if she wanted to do so, though this may be simple exaggerations by her. Immense Strength: Due to not having the usual human limitations because of her "undead" body, Lamia possesses strength beyond that of an ordinary human, being capable of breaking walls with ease, carrying boulders and stopping vehicles with a single hand, making her appearance rather decieving, despite this, Lamia doesn't often use her strength to fight, as she prefers to avoid battling and not trouble herself with it. Immense Endurance: After the modifications to her body, Lamia barely feels any pain inflicted upon it, making it so she can endure even the harshest injuries and still be capable of walking. She is even capable of surviving her heart getting stabbed and later replace it with a new heart, though she becomes severly weaker when her heart is destroyed. Despite this, Lamia's lack of feeling pain can also be a weakness, an example such as not knowing if she has a serious wound and is losing blood, since blood loss is still rather critical for her body, even if she has become "undead", there is also the fact that she cannot tell how serious an injury is by just looking at it most of the time, since she can't feel how painful it is, though she makes up for it with her skill as a doctor. Trivia *Lamia's appearance is based off of Fran Madaraki from Franken Fran. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female